Mensajes
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Te quiero y te odio, nuestra relación nunca fue como las demás y como prueba de ello están los mensajes.
1. Chapter 1

**MENSAJES**

Siento la vibración del teléfono y me pongo de pie a velocidad luz, ¿Desde cuando me comenzó a importar que este inútil aparato vibrara? Supongo que desde que conocí al megalomano, egocentrico y odioso de Hitsugaya Toshiro, aquel capaz de sacarme de mis casillas con su sola presencia, pero que también es capaz de hacer que mi corazón comience a latir con tan sólo uno de sus mensajes.

Y se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo? pues sencillo, mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin y desde ahora les narrare está "historia de amor" o mejor dicho, mi versión de está loca y simple historia de amor. Tengo 14 años, estoy a pocos meses de cumplir los 15, lo sé ya se estarán imaginando esa típica historia de preadolecentes enamorados, pero dejen que les diga algo antes de que su mente comience a hacerse ideas, yo no soy la chica popular del colegio, no soy la mejor en deportes -tengo buen físico pero no soy ese tipo de chica-, no soy la nerd, ni la ruda agresiva, sólo soy como el 90% de las chicas, chicas que se enamoran del típico chico popular, bueno en los deportes y en la escuela pero que también es el niño malo... ok el sí es un chico cliché de las novelas pero les aseguro esto no será como lo que hayan leído antes, porque simplemente esto es real.

Ahora comenzaré a contar está historia y que mejor que hacerlo desde el inicio, desde que conocí a ese idiota que se gano mi corazón.

.

.

Era un día normal, Soi Fon, mi mejor amiga o al menos en clase extracurricular, y yo caminábamos en dirección a nuestros salones, la platica era algo más o menos así...

-Que aburrida estuvo la clase hoy -se quejó Soi Fon, sonreí ante sus quejas, desde que la conocí siempre había sido así.

-Vamos, puedes verle el lado positivo -sugerí mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-¿Lado positivo? ¿Cómo cual? -preguntó ella escéptica.

-Pasamos tiempo juntas, eso es bueno ¿no? -digo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno sí... pero no puedes verle el lado positivo a todo -dijo ella segura.

-Claro que sí -dije en tono de reto.

-Ok, ¿que sí me caigo? -

-No soportaras a los idiotas -

-¿Sí se me rompe una pierna? -

-Un mes en cama -dije sonriente.

-Se rompió mi mochila -expresó una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

-Lado positivo, ya no tendrás dificultades para sacar libros -dije mientras me giraba. Vaya sorpresa la mía al notar que frente a mi se encontraba el mejor jugador de fútbol y basquetbol de la escuela, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-¿Cómo lograste romperla? -cuestionó Soi Fon.

-Yo que sé, estaba bien hace cinco minutos -dijo desinteresado.

Soi Fon suspiro pesadamente. -Por cierto te presento a Karin, Karin te presento al dolor de cabeza de Hitsugaya -dijo a lo que sonrio y yo lo imite.

.

.

.

¿Quién diría que esa simple sonrisa marcaría mi destino? De haberlo sabido eso les aseguro que no lo habría hecho... pero bueno me dejare de quejar ya que aunque odie y repudie admitirlo ese imbécil me... me gusta.

El teléfono vibra nuevamente y miro por inercia el mensaje.

Hitsugaya: "Te veo mañana, tengo que tomar un baño ;)"

El rojo se extiende por mi rostro al leer ese mensaje por lo que lanzó el celular lejos e intentó desaparecer las imágenes raras y pervertidas de mi mente. Ahora sólo diré que espero les interese está historia llena de nuestros mensajes.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Lo sé, prometí 50 fics antes del 21 de febrero pero ya que mi celular estaba descompuesto no lo logré, aún así estoy feliz porque en mi primer año como escritora logré 45 fics de los cuales 5 son long-fics, dos de los cuales ya termine, uno con diez capítulos y otro con veinticinco, tengo 33 personas que me tienen en favoritos y 30 en alerta, tantas cosas en un año que Wow... espero les guste está nueva historia y quiero que sepan que de ahora en adelante me dedicaré de lleno en los long-fics hasta terminarlos. ¡Oh, por cierto! está historia estará dedicada al dueño de mis jóvenes suspiros, hoy en tú cumpleaños, te quiero mucho aunque seas un exasperante bestia idiota y mil y un insultos más.

2.-Agradecere a quién lea y deje reviews.

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, lean, dejen reviws y sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

**MENSAJES**

Empece a escribir todo esto en una noche de debilidad, ¿y sabes algo? Jamas hubiese pensado que estar con un persona pudiese traerte tantas emociones tan contrarias entre si, y esque solo pensar en eso me hace sentir una fuerte jaqueca y una punsante dolor en el pecho, pero supongo que lo mejor es sacar toda esta maldita frustracion de todo mi interior... ¿Agh por donde empezar? Tal vez por describir cada una de las sensaciones que tu, Hitsugaya Toshiro, me hiciste sentir, por que si, tu eres el maldito causante de cada uno de mis males... Aunque tambien de mis **alegrias** como por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me declare a ti? Yo si, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer...

.

.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ... Pero bueno... Oye por cierto hoy te note un poco extraña.

Karin-chan: ¿Yo?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: si.. ¿Estas bien?

Karin-chan: Claro... Jeje... Solo estaba un poco distraida jeje...

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Hablo enserio... Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Karin-chan: Yo...

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ¿si?

Karin-chan: Agh... Al demonio... Me vale un cuerno lo que pase de ahora en adelante y la verdad es que ¡Me gustas! */*

Toshiro Hitsugaya: jeje ya lo sabia :3

Karin-chan: */* ¿T-Tan obvia soy?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: jeje veo tu sonrisa cada que hablamos... Y eso es lindo :D

Karin-chan: Yo...

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Me gustaria hablar contigo mañana jeje... Nos vemos mañana.

.

.

Recuerdo que aquella noche mi corazon latio mas rapido que en cualquier otro momento... Aunque a la mañana siguiente, a pesar de que nos cruzamos un millar de veces jamas mencionamos nada respecto al tema, eh pensado que tal vez eso fue lo mejor.

¡Oh! Y como olvidar aquella vez en la que mientras me deprimia por tanterias que en aquel momento me parecian algo relevante tu, el chico que me salvo de mi misma, me dio un motivo mas para sonreir.

.

.

Karin-chan:... Pero ¿sabes que es lo que mas duele?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ¿que? ¿El hecho se saber que confiaste en esas personas lo suficuente como para creer ciegamente en cualquier cosa que dijeran y/o hacer lo que te pidieran sin siquiera razonar? Si lo sé, eh pasado por eso y... Creo que jamas se lo desearia a nadie.

Karin-chan: Ni aunque odiase a esa persona lo suficiente creo que tampoco lo haria.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Y por lo tanto como te quiero mucho no deseo que sufras mas por ello...

Karin-chan: Gracias :)

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Ni lo mensiones... Cada que me necesites estare para ti ;).. Un hombro en el cual llorar, ni dudes en buscarme, alguien que te cuide, yo alguien... Cualquier cosa.

Karin-chan: Jamas podre agradecerte lo suficiente.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: con tu sola presencia es suficiente...

Karin-chan: debe aber una forma de hacerlo

Toshiro Hitsugaya: No es necesario

Karin-chan: Yo creo que si

Toshiro Hitsugaya: insisto

Karin-chan: yo igual

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ok, me pagaras si escuchas esta cancion... Te la dedico ;)

.

.

¿Recuerdas esa cancion? Dejame confesarte que llore en cuanto la escuche... Nadie jamas habia hecho algo tan tierno por mi... Y tu con simples acciones me hacias un dia tan feliz... Lastima que las cosas no sean eternas...

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Aclarare un par de cosas esta historia sera semamente corta, 5 capitulos vada uno con aproximadamente esta cantidad de palabras... Espero no me odien.

2.-Agradecere a quienes comenten.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, la hisyoria es mia, sin mas me despido, lean, dejer review y sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mensajes**

Hace poco encontré un par de cartas de mi exnovio ¿porque no me he desecho aun de ellas? Sencillo, ¿recuerdas esa tarde en que yo te comente que me desharía de todo lo que recordase a él, y que tu dijiste que eso no era necesario? Yo sí lo recuerdo, recuerdo muchas de las cosas que me has dicho porque tal vez sin que lo planeases me hiciste sentir… bien

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ _Hola, ¿que haces?_

 _Karin-chan:_ _Nada, solo me tiró algunos malos recuerdos a la basura._

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ _¿Malos recuerdos? ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _Karin-chan:_ Pues… ¿recuerdas a Sora?

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ Claro, Aula 3-A ¿no?

 _Karin-chan:_ El mismo… pues encontré un par de cartas que me dio cuando eramos novios y digamos que ya que lo nuestro no terminó tan bien… las cartas solo me traen malos recuerdos.

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ No deberías verlo así, después de todo mientras estuvieron juntos te hizo feliz ¿no es así?

 _Karin-chan:_ Si, tienes razon

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ Lo ves, no tomes esas cartas como un recuerdo de algo que terminó mal, sino como algo que mientras duró te hizo muy feliz.

 _Karin-chan:_ Puede… que tengas razón.

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ No puede, tengo razón, es decir, si te hizo feliz no veo la razón para deshacerte de tus cartas, puedes recordar buenos momentos con ellas.

 _Karin-chan:_ Bueno, no lo haré, solo porque tu me lo pides ;) ¿Y que haces?

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ Ejercicio, aunque eso no importa mucho.

 _Karin-chan:_ La verdad solo quería ser amable.

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ Lo supuse, Jeje

 _Karin-chan:_ ¿Soy tan predecible?

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ He de decir que si, y eso es… divertido

 _Karin-chan:_ Al menos te divierto ;)

Y sabes tal vez ese amor y prestación incondicional fue el que lleno de heridas, el hecho de dar todo de mi sin la necesidad de recibir nada en absoluto pero en el fondo esperaba que tú… tú entregarás aunque fuese un poco del amor que yo entregue, pero claramente solo me quede esperando, llorando por aquello que no fue,hasta aquella tarde en que las palabras que quise escuchar durante dos meses fueron pronunciadas y pero extrañamente dolieron bastante.

 _Karin-chan:_ Solo dejalo ya no importa

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ ¡¿que lo deje?! No me vengas con eso

 _Karin-chan:_ ¡¿Porque no?! Es mi problema

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ El que me ignores no es solo TU problema

 _Karin-chan:_ Claro que lo es, yo se porque lo hago

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ ¿Así? ¿Cual es tu gran razón?

 _Karin-chan:_ Eso no te importa

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ Eres ¡Agh! Desesperante y eres una completa loca

 _Karin-chan:_ Pues nadie te está pidiendo que te quedes, así como tampoco te estoy pidiendo que me trates como al resto de tu novias.

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ Seguirás con eso de las novias, ellas no son más que mis amigas, al igual que tu.

 _Karin-chan:_ Y eso es lo que ya no quiero, ya no quiero estar a tu lado, ya no quiero verte, eres la peor persona que eh conocido e incluso me pregunto ¿que rayos vi en ti?

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ Creeme que no eres la unica que lo piensa.

 _Karin-chan:_ Pues si ya no me soportas déjame en paz

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ No lo haré, y sabes porque, porque te dije que jamas te dejaria y me vale un rábano lo que tu quieras.

 _Karin-chan:_ ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?! No puedes venir y decir que me quieres cuando no respetas lo que yo quiero

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ Ok digamos que te dejo en paz, pero antes contesta ¿porque nunca me has dejado acercarme lo suficiente? Es decir, eres muy amable, comienzas a abrir tu sentimientos… y derrepente ¡pum! Te alejas, me ignoras, y me tratas mal, ¿que hice para que actues asi?

 _Karin-chan:_ Yo… ya no quiero confiar en nadie, ¿sabes cuantas veces he confiado y me terminan traicionando?

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ ¿Y que te hace creer que sera lo mismo?, admito que no soy la mejor persona pero jamas te traicione, lo prometo.

 _Karin-chan:_ ¿Y quien me lo asegura?

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ No soy tan estúpido como para dejarte sola cuando mas me necesites.

Esas fueron tus palabras, un consuelo que de mucho, y sabes fue entonces que muchas preguntas invadieron, jamás supe que pasaba por tu mente y aun ahora me atormenta todo aquello que no entendi.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, se que no es de mis mejores historias pero creanme que necesitaba escribir esto.

2.- agradeceré a quienes lean y comenten por favor.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, sin mas me despido y sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

Mensajes

Hace poco conocí a un chico muy contrario a lo que tu eres, extrañamente podría decir que me gusta en la misma medida que tu, pero ¿es normal compararlo contigo a cada segundo, comparar su actitud, su apariencia, su voz, sus ojos, toda su esencia con la tuya? No lo creo, si el me quiere de verdad entonces soy solo alguien que vive del pasado, alguien que está dando esperanzas de algo que jamás será, o al menos no con el.

Karin-chan: ¿Adivina? Conocí a un chico, es lindo.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Así, es interesante.

Karin-chan: Lo sé, es muy tierno.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: No se porque no me sorprende que te hayas encariñado tan rápido con el.

Karin-chan: Sabes que no soy una persona que se encariña tan rápido pero… creo que él sí lo vale.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: No quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada pero no quiero que él te lastime.

Karin-chan: No creo que lo haga… y en caso de hacerlo se defenderme.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: No creo que puedas

Karin-chan: ¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que puedo defenderme de un idiota

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ¿En serio? Vamos seamos realistas, en el fondo tienes un corazón tan blando

Karin-chan: Admito que no soy una persona tan dura pero estoy seguro que puedo.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Hmmm… ok confiare en ti.

Es algo patetico, es decir, tu ya me has olvidado, han pasado casi seis meses desde la última vez que te vi, debería conseguir un novio, seguir, después de todo aun soy muy pequeña para creer que tu eres mi todo, es muy pronto como para para que alguien me guste hasta el punto en el que me has orillado a quererte, pero que se le puede hacer, es solo cuestion de esperar.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Te noto algo… triste.

Karin-chan: ¡No! En lo absoluto, admito que estoy un poco distraída pero… pero solo es eso.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Hablamos por mensaje mas puedo notar cuando te encuentras triste.

Karin-chan: Mmm… no lo creo

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Ok ya me canse de ser sutil ¿Que te hizo ese imbécil?

Karin-chan: ¿A que te refieres?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Engaña a quien quieras mas a podras, asi que dime que rayos hizo para decidir si golpearlo o no.

Karin-chan: El no… no hizo nada… todo fue mi culpa.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Será mejor que me digas.

Karin-chan: No gano nada haciéndolo

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Dime

Karin-chan: No

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Dime

Karin-chan: Agh… ok, el tiene una novia, no hace mucho que empezaron a andar, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron

Toshiro Hitsugaya: …..Te dije que te haría daño

Karin-chan: No es para tanto…

O eso es lo que yo también quería creer.

¡Eres una molestia! Es lo que pienso desde ese último mensaje que recibí de ti, te odio realmente, te odio, siento las lágrimas caer mientras la frustración se junta, ¿quien te crees para decir aquello? Ojala no vuelvas a mandarme mensajes en un buen tiempo, aunque… ¿a quien engaño? En cuanto vuelva a ver una notificación de un mensaje tuyo contestare de inmediato.

Karin-chan: ¿Es mi imaginación o te noto muy contento?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Estoy contento

Karin-chan: Supongo que tus razones deben ser muy buenas como para tenerte asi

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Nuevamente no te equivocas, jamás crei que encontraria a alguien que fuese justo lo que quiero y necesito, alguien que calme todos mis demonios con solo un par de palabras, esa chica que se ha convertido en mi razón de existir

Karin-chan: Me alegro por ti realmente, al menos alguien aqui es feliz.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ¿tu no eres feliz?

Karin-chan: No quise decirlo así… pero las cosas no van como quisiera con el chico que me gusta, estoy comenzando a desesperarme con ello, obviamente no soy buena encontrando a alguien que me quiera

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Yo te quiero

Karin-chan: No me refiero a ese cariño… hablo de un novio y cosas como esas

Toshiro Hitsugaya: pues nosotros nunca lo intentamos

Karin-chan: No era necesario, sabemos como hubiese acabado aquello.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: No lo creo… ¿sabes? Aún no es tarde para intentarlo.

Karin-chan: Yo diria que si lo es.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ¿porque?

Karin-chan: ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Mira, tu tienes novia, a la cual por lo visto quieres mucho, y por mi parte al fin he encontrado a alguien con quien puede que las cosas funcionen

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ¿Escuchas lo estúpido de tus argumentos? Admito que tienes razon con lo de mi novia, mas lo de tu… "lo que sea" no es una buena excusa. Hagamos esto, si las cosas no funcionan con mi novia hay que intentarlo.

Karin-chan: ¿Disculpa?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Ya sabes, asi te doy tiempo para olvidarte de ese imbécil.

Karin-chan: El unico imbecil aqui eres tu. Vete al diablo.

Solo espero no vuelvas a decir cosas tan estúpidas como esas.

Notas de la autora:

1.-Ahora si, el cuarto capitulo, uno más y daré por finalizada esta historia, se que no tiene trama ni argumento pero en mi defensa he de decir que la razón por la cual escribí esto fue porque quería sacar algo que realmente llevaba tiempo sin sacar, y creo que esta es una buena forma de cerrar un círculo en mi vida, el próximo capitulo solo llevará un par de mensajes y muchas reflexiones por parte de Karin, así que será un poco más largo.

2.- Agradezco a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, espero que lo sigan haciendo.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, sin mas me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mensajes**

¿Cuanto tiempo llevo sin verte? seis meses según recuerdo, ¿cuanto tiempo llevo sin mandarte un mensaje? tal vez dos semanas, ¿Desde hace cuánto que dejaste de gustarme? Pues al ver la foto que me has mandado donde te notas muy feliz con aquella chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate puedo notar que ahora ya no estas en mi corazón, puede que extrañe muchas de las cosas que a tu lado ocurrieron, los mensajes que fueron testigos de cuanto puede llegar a quererte, o la obscuridad de mi habitación quién podría contarte de esas tantas veces que una sonrisa apareció en mis labios con solo un par de palabras que aun desconozco si alguna vez llegaste a sentir, las lágrimas que cayeron por las tantas veces que te vi con otras chicas, por las veces en las que pareció que yo no te importaba, o que pude enfadarme por palabras que no tenían la intención de herirme pero que de igual forma lo hacían….

He sabido de hace poco que tu noviazgo con esa chica no duró mucho y realmente lo lamento pero supongo que eso a ti te tiene con poco cuidado eso, no hay mucho que decir de ahora, la sensación de un flechazo hacia tu persona continuamente me vuelve, pero como es obvio esta desaparece en cuanto alguien me confirma que sigues siendo el mismo idiota que conocía.

Sigo un poco triste por saber que las cosas entre nosotros se han ido transformando en nada más que una extraña relación que se deteriora a cada segundo. El sonido de mi teléfono distraer mis pensamientos, dejo la laptop a un lado y contesto el telefono.

-¿Diga? -sonrió ante aquella voz

-Karin, me extraña que contestes a mis llamadas -con diversión me contesta la chica al otro lado.

-Soi, he estado ocupada, estoy a poco de empezar el nuevo semestre y tengo muchas cosas que atender.

-Ok, ignorare tus aburridas palabras para preguntarte si podemos vernos pronto -ignoró el comentario.

-Pues.. la próxima semana me parecería bien -

-Y… ¿no puedes en media hora? esque enserio necesito verte -sonrió.

-Ok vere que puedo hacer -salgo de la habitación para darme una ducha rápida.

Al regresar me encuentro con mi celular y una notificación de dos nuevos mensajes, los reviso

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Oye me encontré con Soi fong, ¿porque no vienes?

Miro el otro mensaje

Soi Fong: ¿Adivina con quien me encontré? una pista, es un idiota, como sea lo mejor será vernos otro dia.

Bufo, ¿Que debería de hacer? antes de que mis pensamientos sigan recibo otro mensaje.

Yukio HV: Oye recuerda que nos íbamos a ver en la escuela a las 4:00, no llegues tarde

Karin-chan: ¿Era hoy?

Yukio HV: Y creí que quien olvidaria todo iba a ser Jinta… uff no importa, a mi me lo recordó Hiyori hace dos minutos.

Karin-chan: Ok, vale… oye ¿crees que les importe si llevo a alguien más?

Yukio HV: No lo creo, ¿porque?

Karin-chan: Quiero llevar a mi amiga, solo eso.

Yukio HV: Supongo que no les importara.

tras esos mensajes llamó a Soi Fong y le digo donde vernos en diez minutos, no es que no quiera ver mas a Toshiro pero… supongo que sí logró sacarlo de mi vida paulatinamente al final el recuerdo se vaya, y eso significa, ya no más noches se despierta pensando en él, creyendo que le importo de alguna manera. Tomo el celular y tocó la conversación con Toshiro, busco en el menú, adiós a esas cosas y adiós a los mensajes.

¿Desea borrar este contacto?

Sí No

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Ahora sí, el capítulo final, puedo dar por finalizada esta historia, se que no tiene trama ni argumento pero en mi defensa he de decir que la razón por la cual escribí esto fue porque quería sacar algo que realmente llevaba tiempo sin sacar, y creo que esta es una buena forma de cerrar un círculo en mi vida.

2.- Agradezco a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, espero que lo sigan haciendo.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, sin mas me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
